


Like birds we flew

by Alexwarriorsc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwarriorsc/pseuds/Alexwarriorsc
Summary: Tired of living a lie, Draco and Harry eloped in 2003 without telling anyone.Seven years later, they decide to come back to London, and have to face the reunions with Hermione, Ron and Draco's parents.





	Like birds we flew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is only my second fanfic, and I'm French (this is not beta-ed) so there might be some mistakes and I apologize in advance.  
> Anyway, good reading!  
> (Kudos are very appreciated!)

**June 2003**

"Draco?"  
The blond-haired young man looked up from his parchment to see his mother, standing in the doorframe of his childhood bedroom.  
"Yes?" he inquired, putting his quill down.  
"Your father is waiting for you in the sitting room. He would like to talk to you."  
Her tone left no room for misunderstanding. He had to come down, unless he wanted to face his father's anger.  
Sighing, Draco abandoned his half-written letter, and went down to meet his father in the sitting room. The man was sitting on the black leather sofa and was joined by Narcissa, who sat next to him stiffly. Draco quickly understood by the lack of chairs that he was meant to stand in front of them. That couldn't be good.  
"Draco," started Lucius. "You're twenty-three. You've had your time to do whatever you want, but now it's time to grow up."  
Draco immediately went red.  
"What do you mean?" he hissed.  
"You know exactly what I mean. You're living a reckless life. You finished your studies, but didn't get a job, you spend your day locked up in your room, doing Merlin knows what, and you go out every single night, coming home early in the morning, and sometimes never coming back at all until the next day. You still live at the Manor with us, unmarried, whereas you should have a suitable job, working hard during the day, and coming back home to a pureblood wife and a kid."  
Draco clenched his jaw, and bit his tongue to force himself not to say anything. He didn't have a reckless life. He spent his days in his room studying to become a Healer, because he didn't want to become a politician like his father, even if he had studied politics for five years just to please him. He still lived at the Manor because he just couldn't left without explaining to his parents he was going to live with his partner. And he went out at night to see said partner. Of course, he couldn't tell them about Harry. Firstly because being gay wouldn't be very appreciated by his father, and secondly because, well, he was dating Harry. As in Harry Potter, the Nemesis of the Malfoy family.  
"And since you don't seem to have the intention to find yourself a wife," continued Lucius. "I've found you one. Astoria Greengrass. And because I don't trust you to get married if I don't step in, I've already set the wedding date. Next week. On Sunday."  
Draco was so gobsmacked he actually thought for a moment he had misheard his father. Lucius had had the guts to plan to marry his son just the next week with a girl he had never even properly met. He didn't ask for his approval. He just did what was good to keep the fucking Malfoy reputation he was so fond of. He didn't care about what Draco thought.  
Draco couldn't not say anything.  
"You can't do that!" he shouted. "You only do that for yourself!"  
I have a lover! he yearned to yell. I am in love with Harry James Potter and I have been seeing him for three years now!  
But he couldn't say that. That would be completely reckless.  
"I can and I will."  
Draco silently begged his mother to say something, but she looked away.  
Sighing in frustration and knowing he couldn't win this fight, Draco went back into his room without another word, and on the spur of the moment, threw clothes, money, and a few books in a bag.  
He ran back downstairs and past his anxious mother, bag in hand.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"Anywhere as long as I'm not here with you anymore."  
And without another word, he Disapparated at Harry's. 

***

"We could run away together."

***

**August 2010**

The rays of sunshine were passing through Draco's closed eyelids as the young man lied on the sand. Feeling the blazes warming his pale body, he relaxed at the sound of the waves crushing on the beach.  
He sat up and watched the sea in search of his husband. He smiled as he caught sight of the tanned man, swimming with glee amongst a few tourists.  
As he was going to lie back down on his beach towel, he became aware of someone staring at him on his right.  
A familiar tall and blond woman he hadn't seen in seven years was looking at him, taken aback.  
Draco quickly took off his sunglasses to make sure his eyes were not playing him tricks, but the woman had turned away, as though she was embarrassed she had been caught staring.  
Draco couldn't see her face as she began to walk away, but he was absolutely sure of himself : he had just saw his mother for the first time in seven years. 

***

"Are you sure?"  
Draco sighed in frustration and ran his hand into his hair.  
"We're talking about my mother, Harry," he said. "I would recognise her everywhere."  
Harry sat down on the sofa next to him and put a hand on his thigh.  
"I know," said Harry. "It's just weird, though, isn't it? I mean, you said that she just... walked away. If she had recognised you, she would have come to you instead. She haven't seen you in years."  
Draco sighed again, this time in misunderstanding, and put his head on Harry's shoulder. Seeing her today had brought up longing feelings he hadn't felt in years. Leaving his family had been a tough decision. After Lucius' last attempt to marry him, Draco had come to Harry's flat, and had told him everything that happened.  
"I just can't do it anymore," he had said.  
And even though in that fateful moment, he had just wanted to run away and never look back, he had been taken aback by Harry's suggestion to do just so.  
He hadn't wanted to leave his mother without another word, but the desire to not be judged for who he really was had been bigger.  
And he had never regretted his decision. In these last seven years, he had only done what he wanted : he had marry the man he loved, he had visited many countries in every continents, he had finished his studies, and finally was practising a job he loved : he was a Healer. He was living his dream life.  
But sometimes, he missed his mother, and felt guilty to have left her without any explanation.  
"Do you ever regret?" he asked Harry.  
"Leaving London?" Harry asked.  
Draco nodded, his cheek rubbing against Harry's shoulder.  
"No," Harry answered. "It was hard leaving everything behind, especially Ron, Hermione and Teddy. But I think we both needed to get out. From our very births, people would tell us what to do, who to be. We used to live with everyone examining our every move. We needed to live OUR life. So that's what we did. And besides, I would have followed you everywhere. You're the love of my life."  
Draco chuckled.  
"You sap."  
He leaned in and drop a light kiss on his husband's lips.  
"I've never understand why you didn't tell Ron, Hermione and the others you were leaving," he said after a while.  
"I guess I didn't tell them because I didn't want to explain myself, I didn't want to be kept back. Had I told them, they would have tried to make me stay. And I didn't want to."  
Draco understood his point of view. That was the exact reason why he hadn't told his mother.  
"You said you saw your mother."  
Draco hummed.  
"But what would she be doing here, in a small village of Bretagne, France?"  
"We have an ancestral Manor here, in a city an hour away from here. Maybe she was just visiting, and happened to be in the same village as we are. I don't know."  
"Ah. That was a bit risky to move in a village near one of your old houses if you didn't want to bump into your family."  
"Yes. But I've always loved Bretagne."  
The two lovers stayed huddled in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Draco was playing idly with one of Harry's hand, thinking of his mother.  
"Maybe we should go back."  
Draco stopped playing, and lifted up his head from his husband's shoulder to look at him in the eyes.  
"What?"  
"I mean it. We have everything we've ever wanted here. And we could still have it in London. The only reason we left was to find ourselves. We have found ourselves now. And there is one thing in London that we can't have here."  
"Family and friends."  
"Exactly."  
Draco thought about it for a moment. Going back? He loved living here. France was a beautiful country, and they had built their life together there. And he could be a Healer in France.  
"If we went back, I wouldn't be able to work as a Healer," he explained.  
"Of course you would. Healer licenses are the same everywhere."  
"Oh. I didn't know that."  
"I've done a bit of research."  
Draco quirked an eyebrow.  
"You've thought about it before. About going back."  
Harry blushed a little.  
"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "I've been thinking about it more and more these past few weeks."  
"You should have told me."  
"I was scared that you might say no," Harry said.  
"I would have said yes."  
"You would... what?" Harry asked, turning to face completely Draco.  
Draco took both of Harry's hands and squeezed them. He looked into his emerald eyes and saw there the same desire to go back.  
Draco leaned in and gave Harry a lingering kiss that held many promises.  
"Okay," said Harry.  
And as if they could read in each other's mind, they began preparing their departure without saying another word. 

***

"I'm afraid, Harry."  
"I know. Me too."

***

**September 2010**

Draco stepped out of St Mungo's and stopped to take a deep breath of fresh air. Feeling the cold wind against his face reassured him by remembering him he had both feet on the ground. That day had been tough. He had woken up early to go to his interview with the hospital director. Even though Harry had reassured him that his French Healer degree would guarantee him a job at St Mungo's, it was still stressful to meet your future employer.  
But the most stressful thing had been going back to Diagon Alley for the first time in seven years. Harry and him had moved back to London five days ago, but they had done everything to keep their secret a bit longer. They still hadn't contacted their friends and family.  
As Draco had been walking his way to the hospital, head hung low, he had heard whispers and had felt stares on his back. He was sure at least one person had recognised him. His blond hair and pale skin were too recognizable. And seeing as Harry had been forced to go out to buy furniture for their newly built house, he was sure that tomorrow, the Daily Prophet would be talking about them. Awesome.  
He sighed and Disapparated to their home.  
It was a big house, although not as much as the Manor. It was situated in a calm wizarding neighbourhood, in a small village near London.  
The house had beige walls that gave this modern house a vintage look. There was a big back-yard, and the front-yard was decorated with lots of trees and bushes and flowers. It looked as welcoming as the interior of the house was.  
That was one thing Draco absolutely wanted for his house : a welcoming and comfy home. He wanted to forget the coldness of the Manor he grew up in.  
He entered the house, and saw that Harry was already there.  
"Hi," Harry said. "How was your day?"  
"Good. I think I'm going to be hired. But it was a stressful..."  
His sentence was cut by the doorbell.  
Harry and Draco exchanged a questioning look. Who would come to their house? They knew no one who knew where they lived.  
Harry went to open the front door, Draco on his heels.  
As the black-haired man opened the door, Draco felt his heart dropping with angst as he saw who were standing on their porch.  
Granger and Weasley.  
He heard Harry gasp, but he couldn't stop looking at the couple. They looked older than when he last saw them. Of course, he thought. They're seven years older.  
No one could make a move or say a word. The silence went on for minutes, or maybe hours for all he knew.  
Draco shifted on his left foot, feeling awkward.  
Then, Ron said :  
"You son of a bitch."  
And threw himself into Harry's arms to give him the tightest hug he had even received.  
Then Hermione seemed to abandon her frozen posture to rejoin the hug.  
Draco stepped back quietly and went to the kitchen to prepare four mugs of tea. He could hear tears and cries from the front of the house, and he sat at the table to sip his tea, waiting for the three friends to come.  
Finally, the reunited Golden Trio came in, and Harry gestured awkwardly to the table before sitting next to Draco.  
Hermione and Ron sat in silence, accepting their tea, but said nothing. Everyone was staring at each other in bewilderment, and Draco could feel Hermione and Ron's eyes on him as if they were wondering what he was doing here.  
Finally, after what seemed to be eternity, Hermione said :  
"Why?"  
Harry sighed.  
"How did you know we lived here?" he asked instead.  
"You're not answering my question."  
"It's complicated."  
"I have the whole weekend."  
Harry sighed again, and ran his hand through his messy hair. When Hermione understood he would not answer right now, she added :  
"We live in the neighbourhood. Six houses from you. When Ron heard rumours that you had been seen today, I remembered that no one knew who had moved in your house. I began wondering if maybe... I had to check. I was right."  
"You always were too bright for your own good, Hermione," chuckled Draco.  
The young woman turned her head towards him, surprised to hear him, as if she had forgotten he was there.  
Then she turned back to Harry.  
"Answer me, please," she pleaded.  
"Ask him specific questions," said Draco.  
She looked at him briefly before stating :  
"You were not kidnapped."  
"No."  
"Neither was Malf... Draco."  
"No."  
"We thought you had been kidnapped by remaining Death Eaters. And that Draco had been kidnapped by Death Eaters haters, and that it was a coincidence."  
"Some people thought you had been kidnapped by Malfoy himself," said Ron.  
Harry said nothing.  
"Not me!" exclaimed Ron, holding his hands up to claim innocence. "Just some people. I knew you wouldn't do it, even if I hated you," he said to Draco, finally acknowledging his presence.  
Draco smiled in thank you. Ron looked confused.  
"You left because you wanted to," continued Hermione.  
"Yes," answered Harry.  
"With Draco."  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
Harry sighed for what felt the hundredth time.  
"Draco and I met again at University when we were nineteen. Politics studies and Auror training had some classes in common. We had friends in common, and we would sometimes meet at the bar. We discovered each other again, and we became friends. Real friends."  
"You had told us that. That you were friends."  
"Yes. But I didn't told you that we slowly fell in love with each other and began dating secretly at twenty."  
He stopped a second to drink a bit of tea.  
"We dated secretly for three years. I was tired of hiding, but I knew I couldn't tell anyone without risking to be the new target of the press. I didn't want our relationship to be some topic people would discuss. I wanted to be able to freely discover ourselves as a couple without it being a big deal. And then I began wondering if I really wanted to become an Auror. I grew more and more confused, and I realised I didn't even knew myself. And then, one night, Draco came back from his parents, who wanted him to be a politician and marry some pureblood witch, and told me he was tired of this life. I was too. So we left to begin our real lives."  
"But you could have told us!" cried Hermione, wiping some tears.  
"I know. And that was hard leaving like that. But I had to discover myself as an individual and I was scared that you knowing would influence my choices. Please, Hermione. You're a smart girl. You can understand."  
"Hey!" exclaimed Ron. "I can understand too!"  
"Yes, but you usually take more time that Hermione to get it."  
"Well, not now. I mean, I'm hurt and all, but I can understand why you did what you did. It was a jerk move for us, but it was what you needed so..."  
"Oh," said Harry, surprised. "Thanks."  
"What happened after that?" Ron asked.  
"Draco and I eloped to France. We got married on the 10th of July, 2003. Then we did a long road trip, for two years. We visited every continents, and many countries, met many Muggle and Wizarding peoples. For these two years, we learned to know ourselves. Then we came back to France, bought an appartement in Bretagne, Draco began Healer training, and I became a wandmaker apprentice. We lived in France for 5 years, and then we decided to come back. Our plan to leave London was never definitive. We just wanted to be ready."  
The end of his speech gave way to a heavy silence. Both Ron and Hermione looked hurt, and the girl was crying a lot, her tears falling in her tea.  
"Seven years..." whispered Hermione. "We haven't seen you in seven years... because you wouldn't tell us you were going to leave."  
Harry dropped his head. Draco could see in his tensed muscles that for the first time, he regretted not telling his friends. Draco took one of his hands and squeezed it.  
"And yet I can't seem to be angry with you," she said.  
Harry raised his head quickly, hope clearly written on his golden skin.  
"I mean, for now, I'm just grateful to see you again," she added. "Maybe I'll be angry with you in a few days. But not now."  
Harry smiled and reached out to take her hand.  
"What about you?" asked Harry. "Do you have children?"  
"Yeah," said Ron with pride. "Two. Rose is four, Hugo is two. Cutest children ever. They're at the Burrow for the weekend. Mum loves having them."  
"Wow."  
The green eyed man ran a hand through his messy hair.  
"I've missed a lot, haven't I?"  
A pregnant silence fell upon the four friends. Draco thought it was his time to go and let the Golden Trio really reunite. They didn't need him.  
He got out of his chair, letting his hand wander on Harry's shoulder.  
"I'm gonna go to bed," he said quietly.  
"We haven't eaten yet!"  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Don't wait for me," said Harry.  
Draco smiled lovingly before looking at Hermione and Ron.  
"Good night. I guess I'll see you around."  
"Yeah," said Ron. " 'Night"  
Hesitatingly, Draco leaned and dropped a kiss on the corner of Harry's lips. He could feel the Granger-Weasley couple's astonished stare on his back as he turned around and left the room. 

***  
Draco opened an eye when he felt the bed dip under Harry's weight.  
He smiled when his husband wrapped an arm around his waist and put his face in his neck.  
"Are they gone?" he mumbled.  
"Nah. They're gonna sleep in our guest room tonight."  
"I thought they lived 6 houses away from us."  
"Yeah, but Hermione didn't want to leave me yet. "I don't want to loose you again," she said."  
Draco chuckled.  
"Women."  
He felt Harry's smile against the skin of his neck. He softly kissed the top of his head.  
"I love you, Harry."  
"Love you, too."

***

"They're so sweet. Although I had never imagined Harry and Mal... Draco would fall in love with each other."  
"Me neither. But that doesn't really surprise me. Harry was always obsessed with him. Opposites attract, don't they?"

***

The first thing Draco felt this morning was the morning sun warming up his face through their bedroom window. As he slowly surfaced from a really needed sleep, he felt Harry tightening his grip on his waist. He turned around to face his husband and smiled when he saw his sleep-face. Tongue sticking out, hair more tangled than you would have thought possible, sheet marks on his cheek.  
He leaned to kiss the tip of his nose and Harry slowly opened an eye.  
"Hello, you," he said with a sleepy voice.  
"Hey," he chuckled as he dropped a kiss on his plump lips.  
"What are the plans for today?" he murmured as he fully opened his eyes.  
Draco sighed and snuggled closer to Harry.  
"I'm going to go the Manor. See my parents. If they still live there. I'm sure someone saw us yesterday in Diagon Alley. It's gonna be all over the news. And seeing as my mother saw me back in France... it's only fair to go and visit her."  
"Yeah, I guess." Harry closed his eyes again.  
"What about you? What are you gonna do today?"  
Harry hummed and slowly rolled onto his back.  
"Talk with Ron and Hermione a bit more. Maybe see their kids. Maybe go to the Burrow. I'll try to floo-call Teddy, also. He must have grown a lot."  
"What about a job?"  
Harry opened his eyes again and turned to face him, a smile plastered on his face.  
"I forgot to tell you! I went to Ollivander's yesterday because I saw written on the shop front that he was looking for someone to replace him. He wants to retire. We talked a bit – though he didn't even ask where I had been, which I'm thankful for – and he offered me a job. Well, he has to see if I really can make wands, but I know I can. So I guess I going to take over Ollivander's. "  
"Then it'll be called Potter's. Not Ollivander's." Draco smiled.  
"I'm not sure," said Harry.  
"Anyway, I'm proud of you," said Draco while leaning in to kiss Harry again. "That was always your dream to work at Ollivander's."  
After lying around a bit more – and maybe fooling around – Draco and Harry showered and took their breakfast while planning their day. Draco decided to leave for Malfoy Manor at eleven, to eat lunch with his parents. Assuming they would be okay with it.  
"You're sure you don't want me to go with you?" asked Harry as he took a mouthful of toast.  
"Nah," said Draco. He sipped his tea. "Nah, it will be a shock for them to know who I'm married to. So if you're there..."  
"Oh, yeah. Yeah I undershtand," said Harry before swallowing. "I understand. But I'd like to meet them at some time. They're your parents."  
"I know. And you will. Soon, I promised."  
They were interrupted when Ron and Hermione slowly entered the kitchen, hesitating. Draco arched an eyebrow before remembering they had stayed for the night.  
"Hello," he said with a gentle smile.  
Harry turned over in his chair to look at them.  
"Hey! Slept well?"  
He saw Ron lowering his gaze awkwardly, obviously not at ease. Hermione tried to smile, but it turned out to be a grimace. Eventually, she shook her head and took a seat next to Harry. Ron, when he realised the only seat left was the one next to Draco, looked even more awkward, but sat nonetheless.  
"Sorry," sais Harry. "I know the table is small. It was the one we used at our flat in France, and it was usually just us, so its size never bothered us. We plan to buy another one. Like half of the furniture missing in this big house... I've already bought some yesterday, but it's still not enough..."  
"Don't worry," said Hermione. "You don't have to buy everything now. You have time. Was your flat in France small?"  
"Yes, very. But we liked it."  
Draco stood up.  
"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.  
Hermione looked at him and smiled – a real smile.  
"Yes, please."  
"Tea?"  
"Perfect."  
"Ron? Something to drink?"  
The ginger man seemed to realise with surprise that Draco was talking to him and stayed silent for a moment. Then :  
"Y-yes, please. Sorry. It's a bit weird seeing you with Harry. You seem to be so..."  
"In love?" asked Harry.  
"Oh, I know you are. It's obvious. And I'm ready to accept it, like I said yesterday. But it's still weird. But yes, Mal.. Draco, I would appreciate a cuppa. Thanks for asking," he added with a smile.  
As Draco prepared the tea, he vaguely heard Harry talk about Teddy, but he could hardly concentrate on what he was saying. His only thoughts were focused on seeing his parents again. The more he thought of it, the more he became stressed and unsure of what he should do.  
After giving Ron and Hermione their cups of tea, he went to his room to finish getting ready.  
He came back to the kitchen ten minutes later.  
"Harry," he said softly, interrupting their discussion. "I'm going."  
Harry looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Already?" he asked as he stood up. "It's not even ten o'clock yet!"  
"Going where?" asked Ron.  
"To see his parents."  
Harry turned back to Draco.  
"You sure you don't want me to come with you? I know I've already asked you but..."  
Draco smiled with fondness, and stopped his nervous rambling by dropping a kiss on his lips. He took his hands and squeezed them gently. Cruel as it was, he loved seeing Harry nervous. It was cute.  
"Don't you worry about me. They're just my parents."  
"And my parents in law."  
"Oh Merlin," exclaimed Ron. "I hadn't realised that. What a horrifying image."  
Draco couldn't help the smile growing on his face. He loved his parents but... well, they weren't the easiest parents to live with.  
"I don't know when I'm going to be back, so don't wait for me," he said to Harry.  
When he leaned in to kiss Harry, he could almost hear Ron's horrified thoughts at seeing his best friend kissing his arch enemy. He chuckled against Harry's lips.  
"What?" Harry whispered.  
"Nothing," he said before kissing his cheek. "Later!" he called out before Disapparating to the Manor. 

***

Seeing his childhood house for the first time in years brought back unwanted memories he had suppressed as long as he could.  
As he pushed the creaking black metal gate and walked through the magical wards, he raised his head to take a better look at the old house.  
The walls were darker than in his memories, and some parts were covered in growing vines. The only thing that seemed to be carefully looked after was the garden. The front path was surrounded by rose bushes, and Draco leaned over to pick one and smell it. He smiled as the perfume made him remember the times his mother would give him the blood-coloured flower to comfort him whenever he was feeling sad.  
He carefully pocketed the flower and moved forward to the front door. He stood there for a few seconds, closing his eyes and taking deep, slow breaths.  
He finally opened his eyes, with determination, but before he could raise his hand to knock, the door was opened quite violently to reveal a distraught looking Narcissa.  
It was like a slap for Draco. He felt his guts turned over, and his throat tightened at her sight. Draco gasped violently, feeling as if he couldn't breathe anymore. He flinched, and reached for the wall, fearing his legs wouldn't be able to support him anymore.  
And then he felt strong arms wrapping themselves around him.  
"Shush," his mother whispered. "Don't worry, mama is here. Mama is here. Let it go."  
So he closed his eyes tightly and let it go.  
The tears ran freely on his cheeks. 

***

Draco quietly sipped his tea, and waited for his father to say something. He tried to look as comfortable as possible, but he could feel the stress coming up within himself. Narcissa squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him. He instantly felt less worried. He had known from the moment he had seen her again she would forgive him everything.  
He couldn't say the same as to his father.  
He sipped his tea again, wishing for the first time Harry was here. He, at least, would know what to do and say.  
"So. Your mother was right," said Lucius.  
"About what?" asked Draco.  
Lucius sat in the armchair in front of Draco.  
"She really saw you back in France."  
Draco turned to his mother.  
"You saw me? I mean, I know you did, but I was convinced you hadn't recognise me."  
"Of course I had," she answered. "I was sure it was you, but at the same time, I was also scared I had imagined you."  
"You didn't. Seeing you made Harry and I decide to come back to London."  
"Harry," repeated Lucius. "As in Harry Potter?"  
Draco gulped.  
"Yes."  
His mother squeezed his hand again, and leaned in.  
"He's your lover, isn't he?"  
Draco frowned, taken aback.  
"How did you know?"  
"I always knew," she chuckled. "It was not very hard to guess you were in love with someone. The last night we saw you... when you Disapparated away... I was afraid we would not see you again. I was right."  
"She was the only one to know you hadn't been kidnapped," his father said quietly. "She knew you had left on your behalf. I wouldn't believe her."  
"The moment I heard Harry Potter was missing," Narcissa continued, "I knew he was with you. I knew. I can't explain why. I just knew. I was just waiting for the moment you would come back."  
Draco sat back, thinking about what he had just heard. When he realised his hand was trembling, he put his tea cup on the coffee table. He covered his eyes with with hand, and breathed in.  
"We still love you, son," said Lucius.  
Draco jerked up, eyes as round as saucers.  
"You... what? Really?"  
He saw his father's upper lip flying up in a smile.  
"Of course we do. I know I've not always been the most... loving father you could have. But... when I realised you were gone... I began wondering if maybe, it was my behaviour that made you Disappearate that night. When you didn't come back, I began to blame myself. I thought..."  
He stopped for a moment, and Draco knew if was a hard thing to say for his father. He almost never apologised.  
"I thought your kidnapping was my fault. And now I wonder if your escape is my fault. Those seven years without made me think, Draco. I love you, Draco. I don't care anymore who you love. I just want you to be happy. Even if it's with a man... with Potter."  
"You certainly changed," laughed Draco with disbelief. "Wow, okay."  
"I mean," he continued. "I can't say I'm totally at ease with a fact that you are... a homosexual..." he cleared his throat. "But like I said, I just want you to be happy. Even if I know now the Malfoy line will die, since you won't have children.."  
"Lucius," reprimanded Narcissa with a frown.  
Draco smiled. Some things would never change. He was fine with it.  
"So Harry," she said. "How long have you been dating?"  
"Ten years. Married for seven."  
"Married?" asked his mother with surprise.  
Draco lifted his left hand.  
"Oh. Okay."  
"Could we meet him?" asked Lucius. "Potter I mean."  
"You would want to?"  
"Yes," he answered.  
"Of course," added Narcissa.  
Draco smiled, feeling as if his heart could burst open at any moment.  
"Whenever you want."  
That could have gone worse.  
Draco smiled again, eager for the first day with his parents in years. 

***

When Draco walked into their home mid-afternoon, feeling happier than he had ever been in months, a gentle voice reached his ears. He could immediately recognise that voice, even though it had changed quite a bit since the last time Draco had heard it. It had become warmer, smoother... manlier.  
He hooked his outdoor robes on the robe rack, and walked into the living-room to see Harry kneeled in front of the fireplace.  
"Is that him?" asked Teddy.  
"Yes," said Harry before turning to smile at him.  
When he saw his own smile, Harry added :  
"I guess that went well?"  
"Very," he chuckled before kneeling to kiss him.  
"Eww!" exclaimed Teddy.  
Draco laughed.  
"Hello, Teddy. How are you? You've grown up a lot."  
"So Uncle Harry says. You his husband?"  
"Yes," he said, smiling.  
He had always loved children. He had missed Teddy.  
"Uncle Harry said we used to know each other. I don't remember you. I remember Harry but..."  
"I know. It's okay, you were small, and back then, I wasn't always with Harry when you were with him. Now, you'll have to put up with me, I'm sorry," he smiled sheepishly.  
"Hey, it's okay, you seem to be decent enough."  
Draco laughed harder. Kids were amazing.  
"Is it true that we're cousins?" Teddy asked.  
"Well, your mother was my cousin so I guess we kind of are, yes."  
"Cool! Hey, I should get going, I'm using McGonagall's floo, so..."  
"You're welcome at our house for Christmas, Teddy, if you want to."  
"Yeah, but I'll have to ask Grandma! Anyway, I'll owl you!"  
"Bye Teddy," said Harry.  
"Bye!"  
The flop connexion ended.  
"Which house is he in?" asked Draco.  
"Hufflepuff. Just like his mother."  
"He's a good kid."  
"He is. How was your day?" asked Harry as he stood up and went to the kitchen.  
Draco followed him.  
"Weird," he said as he sat down. "But good. They were surprisingly accepting. They said that me being gone made them realise that they couldn't control me forever. Mother somehow new about us."  
"Really?" Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I guess that mothers know that kind of things.  
"I guess. Father is still sceptic about me being gay. Doesn't like it. But that's okay. At least, he making efforts."  
"That's great."  
"Hm. They want to meet you."  
"Oh? Oh well, okay. I'd like meeting them too. I mean, your mother, yes. I'm not really fond of your father. Sorry." He cringed.  
Draco laughed.  
"That's okay. How was your day?"  
Harry huffed and turned his back to Draco in order to make some tea. Draco suspected that he was trying to avoid looking at him in the eyes.  
"Harry?"  
"I went to the Burrow."  
Draco stayed silent. That obviously didn't went well. He waited for Harry to say more.  
"Arthur's dead."  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm surprised Ron didn't tell you that."  
"Yeah. Heart attack, apparently. That's why Molly loves having the children so much. Keep her from thinking about him."  
"Yeah. Must be hard. Are you okay?"  
Harry sighed.  
"I don't know. I was not very close to him but..."  
"I know. I know."  
"And, Ginny hates me."  
"I'm sure she doesn't."  
Harry laughed humourlessly.  
"Yeah, well, you should have seen her earlier. She was mad. Crazy. I still can hear her screaming and crying. She said she didn't want to see me anymore. She doesn't want me to be near her child. Even Neville said he couldn't be on my side for this one."  
"Neville?"  
"Longbottom. Her husband."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. And then she left. Didn't even say goodbye to Molly or her brothers... she just Aparated away. Neville followed her right away."  
Harry sighed and sat down.  
"I just..." he continued. "It was crazy. I had never seen her so hurt before."  
"She'll calm down. She just can't hate you."  
"Oh, I know she will. It was just hard."  
"I know. You know, I'm realising now that I'm quite lucky. Both my parents when more accepting than I would have guessed."  
"Yes, you were fearing their reactions."  
"How do you know?"  
Harry chuckled, stood up, skirted the table, and sat down on Draco's lap.  
"I know you, Draco. We've been together for ten years. I think I'm able to notice when my husband is worried, or angry, or sad, or excited..."  
Draco interrupted him by placing a searing kiss on Harry's full lips.  
"Or horny," continued Harry, smiling against his lips.  
"You always turn me on."  
"Hmm. There's no one here to disturb us..."  
Draco closed his eyes as Harry began kissing his cheek, his jaw, his neck. He felt his blood rushing to the south of his body as Harry licked that spot beneath his ear that drove him crazy.  
"Bedroom," breathed out Harry.  
"I'll stop the kettle."  
"Tea can wait," said Harry with a hoarse voice. 

***  
**THE BOY WHO LIVED AND FORMER DEATH-EATER DRACO MALFOY BACK FROM THE DEAD**

_No, your eyes aren't faulty. After seven years of living secluded from the Wizarding World, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy returned to London.  
Our witnesses couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the missing wizards in Diagon Alley for the first time after all those years. Some even thought they were hallucinating.  
Most people were convinced we would not see the famous and infamous wizards again, so it was with great surprise the two men reappeared out of nowhere.  
Still, many questions remain unanswered. Where were they? Why did they come back? Surely, their simultaneous disappearances and reappearances were not a coincidence.  
Are they friends? An item? Though it would surprise many people to know that the well-known enemies from Hogwarts might have fallen for each other, some say there is a fine line between love and hate.  
People's mentality has changed in seven years, but many still dread Death Eaters, and although Draco Malfoy's charges have been dropped in late 1998 (thanks to Harry Potter's testimony), the blond thirty-year-old man can expect strong opposition from many (especially if he IS involved in a romantic relationship with our hero).  
Our reporters are doing their best to find out more about this very strange situation, but only an interview with the two wizards should clear everything.  
Hopefully, we will know more tomorrow. _

_Stay attentive and you will be informed, dear readers!  
Your favorite newspaper,  
The Daily Prophet _

Draco slammed the newspaper quite violently on the table.  
"How the hell do they already know about us?"  
"They know?" asked Harry, eyebrow quirked.  
"Well, they've already made that hypothesis."  
"Hm. They don't know per say. I think they just hope so."  
Draco laughed.  
"Why would they hope we're a couple?"  
"Because the Daily Prophet is a tabloid. And tabloids love that kind of things. Anyway, I don't care about what they write anymore. Do you?"  
Draco sighed and ran a hand through his silly hair.  
"Yes and no. I don't care about what they write, but they do have a point. I'm going to be hated by everyone. And you know, that's not ideal when your work is to help people."  
Harry hugged Draco from behind.  
"They won't hate you. Not everyone. Some will, for sure. The bigoted ones. Because people with half a brain will know you have changed. And people with three quarters of a brain will know you never were a bad guy to start with."  
Draco sighed again. He turned his head to kiss Harry's cheeks.  
"I love you, you know that?"  
"You may have mentioned that once or twice, yes," chuckled Harry.  
"You don't say you love me back?" pouted Draco.  
"Twat."

***

"Stop fidgeting. They're going to love you."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because everyone lo–"  
His sentence was cut off by the opening of the front door, revealing Narcissa Malfoy.  
"Hi Mother," smiled Draco before taking a step to kiss her cheek.  
"Hello, Draco. Mr Potter."  
"Mrs Malfoy. Very pleased to meet you."  
He took her hand and kissed it. Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Call me Narcissa, please."  
"Then call me Harry," he said.  
"Shall we go inside?"  
She led them to the ebony table in the dining room, where they met with Lucius Malfoy. Draco could feel Harry becoming tense, which resulted in a very tensed atmosphere at first. But then Narcissa asked Harry about his work and became fascinated by it. She was looking at Harry with eyes round with curiosity and kept asking him questions about wands. Even Lucius seemed to be interested. Draco knew at that moment he had gained his parents' respect. He smiled, relieved. Because even though he had let Harry think he was confident his parents would love him, he really wasn't. So now he felt relaxed. Everything was going to be okay.  
And then...  
"Are you planning on having babies?"  
Draco chocked on his wine.  
"Narcissa," said Lucius. "Don't say foolish things."  
"It's not foolish," she said with a frown.  
"Come on, Narcissa. First of all, Draco already made it clear that he would not carry on the bloodline."  
"If you could avoid talking about me like I'm not here," said Draco, feeling the mix-up coming.  
Lucius ignored him.  
"Second of all, Malfoys don't... breed with half-bloods."  
"Hey!" explained Harry, forgetting about his manners.  
"Third of all, men don't can't have children together."  
"Lucius," said Draco's mother, "you know the healers have made some extraordinary progress. Same sex couple can have children, now."  
Lucius put down his fork, looking irritated.  
"I know they can. What I mean is that it's not natural. Homosexual people are not supposed to have children. It's against the laws of nature. I'm not even talking about the ethics."  
Draco sighed.  
"And me who thought you had changed."  
Lucius continued.  
"Furthermore, like I said, Draco already said he didn't want any children."  
"I said that because you wanted me to have children with some pureblood witch. I had no interest in that."  
"And now?" asked Narcissa. "With Harry?"  
Draco could feel himself blushing.  
"I'm not talking about this here."  
Draco felt Harry's curious stare on him, and felt even more nervous.  
"This is not the question!" Lucius lost his temper. "This is about what is right or not! And this is not! You will not have a child with this half-blood!"  
"Okay, first of all," said Draco, trying, and failing, to keep calm. "You have no say in whether I have children or not."  
"You married the enemy!"  
"Lucius!"  
"Don't talk about my husband like that!"  
"I've done my best to try and understand you," continued Lucius, "but this is too much!"  
Draco stood up.  
"Come on Harry. I don't see why we're still here."  
Harry stood up too and came next to him, took his hand and squeezed it. Draco was trying not to show his emotions, but he was devastated inside, so feeling Harry's warm hand comforted him a little bit.  
"Draco, please," pleaded Narcissa.  
"We'll come back to see you, Mother. Father. If you change your mind, then maybe I'll consider talking to you again."  
Draco hugged his mother.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
He then leaded Harry outside, with a heavy heart. 

***

"So. That was hard."  
Draco sighed, and closed his eyes.  
Harry lied against him on the bed, and kissed his cheek.  
"Yes. But I'm angrier at me than at him. I should have known one couldn't change that much."  
"He'll come around," Harry murmured. "He has already made so much efforts to accept that you would not do everything he wanted you to. He'll come around," he repeated.  
They snuggled a bit more in silence.  
"You have something on your mind," stated Draco.  
Harry hesitated.  
"You'd have a child with me?"  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
Harry sat up. Draco smiled.  
"I said yes."  
"But... like that? You don't even hesitate?"  
"Well, no."  
"You really want to have a baby with me?"  
"I really want to have a baby with you."  
Harry shrieked and hugged him. Draco couldn't help laughing.  
"I can't believe we've made this decision in our boxer-briefs in made."  
Draco laughed even harder.  
"I love you so much," he whispered.  
"I love you too. Sometimes I feel like dying, how much I love you."  
Draco kissed him. Harry slipped his tongue into his mouth, and Draco let his hand wonder on Harry's flat stomach.  
"Let's make that baby, shall we?" joked Harry.  
Draco laughed again. 

***

**November 2010**

"We're going to be fathers."  
Ron patted Draco on the back, Hermione cried, and Narcissa hugged Harry. Lucius just smiled. 

***

**August 2011**

Big, round green eyes full of wonder looked at his fathers.  
"Welcome to this world, Eltanin James Malfoy Potter."  
Draco hugged Harry, who was holding their newly-born child.  
"This is it. Our lives are at a turning point."  
"And I wouldn't have it any other way."  
Draco kissed Harry, then leaned down to kiss Eltanin's very small cheek.  
This was it. Draco was living his dream life, alongside his husband and his baby.  
All was well.


End file.
